No Scrubs: The Bomber's Tale
by Maulbert
Summary: The Bomber's meet a most unscrupulous character. Warning: LoZ:MM Spoilers! Slightly darker than the first.


**__**

No Scrubs: The Bomber's Tale

By: Maulbert

Today would not a normal day. It started off normal, but events would proceed otherwise as the day went on. Jim woke up to the Clock Tower's chiming, as usual, and he quickly dressed. Today, the Bombers, a group of helpful youngsters who's intent it was to do favors for people in need of help, were going to hunt down a young man who had disappeared a few days before his wedding.

As things transpired, they never even really got started on their "mission". Jim left his home in West Clock Town, and looked up the Clock Tower. He immediately noticed something was wrong. The moon was extremely close to the tower's pinnacle. It looked almost as though it was falling.

With his attention immediately diverted as soon as he left his house, he completely forgot about the Bomber's promise to the woman at the Stock Pot Inn. Jim knew who would understand the moon's strange position. Giro, the old astronomer who lived Southeast of Clock Town, was enamored with the moon. Jim quickly set out to head for the Astral Observatory, the Bomber's secret hideout.

As Jim was running through South Clock Town, he saw a strange imp coming out of the clock tower. His curiosity piqued, Jim walked up the imp. He was wearing a strange mask, with eight points, six on the bottom, two on the top, and two large eyes that seemed to stare at you from every angle. It looked like a creature from horror stories, but Jim wasn't scared.

"Hey you, imp." Jim said to the creature. It waddled over to him. It looked like it was from the Southern Swamp, a Deku or a Skull Kid.

"What?" He asked. It was strange, but the imp seemed so out of place that Jim thought he might have something to do with the moon. As odd as it seemed, Jim was sure he did.

"Have you seen the moon?" Jim asked. "Do you know anything about it?" and, being the kind hearted soul he was, Jim asked a usual question among the Bombers. "Do you have any problems? Just tell me. My name is Jim. I'm the leader of the Bombers." The Imp smiled.

"What's the Bombers?" He asked. He was a strange little fellow, but Jim felt he could trust him.

"A small group. We help people in need. When we help people, they're very thankful, and it makes us feel good to see them happy. Besides, it keeps us busy, and we don't have to do chores if we don't stick around the house." Jim's face lit up suddenly. "You want to join? You'll have to take a test." The imp smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" The imp exclaimed. Suddenly, two fairies flew out from under the imp's hat. They flew wildly in front of his face.

"Skull Kid," the pink one said, "Maybe we should be leaving....." The imp scoffed at the fairy.

"No!" he said, his voice suddenly changing violently. He slapped at the fairy, then turned his attention back to Jim. "What do you care about the moon?" he asked in a deep, angry voice. Jim scowled.

"Fine!" he said. "Forget about the bombers!" He said angrily. Jim turned around and began heading for the observatory again. He didn't turn around, and didn't see the imp pursuing him.....

****

The imp followed the boy. He seemed quite interesting, a curious person. The imp didn't know what came over him. It was the same thing that happened right before he sent the happy mask salesman back to Hyrule. The imp enjoyed the feeling, indeed, it gave him authority. But a nervous chill still went down his spine.

He watched as Jim ran up some stairs in the eastern side of town. The imp followed, and saw Jim speak to a smaller, similarly dressed little boy. The boy moved to the side, and the imp saw Jim enter as passage way behind the boy. The imp ran up to the little boy.

"If you want to pass," the boy said, "You need the code. What's the password?" The imp smiled devilishly. He shook his head, and light shot from the mask. The little boy suddenly felt quite drowsy.

"Tell me the password," The imp said. The little boy, controlled by the mask's dark power, didn't even fight.

"It's.....4.....1.....5.....3.....2....." He said dreamily. The imp shook his head again, and again light shot from the mask. The boy shook his head and yawned, then returned to his usual, alert state. "So what's the password?" The boy asked impatiently.

"41532." The imp said. The boy's face lit up with shock. He hadn't remembered a Skull Kid being in the club.....But if he knew the code, then he must be, right?

"Um.....That's right. If you know the code, you must be a member." The little boy moved to the side, then said, "That guy has a really neat telescope...Oh....and uh....Bomber's Secret Society Justice Forever." He made a little hand symbol before turning away. the imp entered the tunnel, searching for Jim.

****

"Giro! It's me, Jim." The boy yelled as he climbed the steps of the Astral Observatory. He smiled at the friendly old man. With the upcoming Carnival of Time, most adults didn't have time to "bother with little kids". But Giro always had time for the Bombers, he even allowed them to use his observatory as a hideout. Unfortunately, most adults thought Giro was a crazy old man, an eccentric.

"Ah, Jim. How are the Bombers?" He asked. He smiled back at Jim.

"They're fine," Jim replied, "but I came because I was curious about something." Giro's face seemed puzzled.

"What is it?" He asked. But before Jim could answer another tiny voice spoke up.

"He is curious about the moon." The imp came out of the shadows. "I'm sorry I startled you, Jim. Something came over me." He said.

"How did you get in? Only Bombers know the code." His eyes were wide in shock.

"41532," The imp said. Jim couldn't believe his ears. He knew the code! That was amazing! It could be good to have him with the Bombers.....

"Hey imp. I like you. How would you like to join the Bombers? You won't have to pass a test, as far as I'm concerned, you passed one already." The imp didn't take long to answer.

"Okay!" He said. Jim gave him a notebook, and he left. Jim returned his attention to Giro.

"So, what about the moon?" Jim asked. Giro shook his head.

"I have no clue." he said. "As far as I know, It could be falling." He shook his head again. "But I doubt that. Termina doesn't have strong enough gravity to pull it down." Jim knew that if Giro didn't have an answer then no one would. After leaving Giro's, he gave up. Besides, it was getting late. Jim went home to West Clock Town.

****

Giro looked at the moon through his telescope. "How could it fall? That's impossible." He said to himself. Suddenly, a dark voice broke through the observatory.

"Not Necessarily." It boomed. The room suddenly went dark, and Giro couldn't see a thing. suddenly, a light broke out of the darkness, and Giro recognized the imp's strange horned, purple mask. The imp ran up to Giro, and kicked the old man. Giro wheezed and fell over doubled up. The imp grabbed the old man's face and pulled it level with his.

"You won't tell a soul," he said, "You and I both know it will fall. If you warn the towns people, I will chain you up and force you to watch as I kill each Bomber one by one in gruesome manner, then I will feed you to a dondongo!" He yelled. Giro began blubbering gibberish.

"Kill.....innocent....YOU DEMON!!!!!" The old man screamed. All of the sudden, the yells of several youngsters reverberated throughout the room. The Bombers jumped on top of the imp, hitting, kicking, and biting him. The imp dropped Giro, and shook his head, disappearing in a blinding flash. Jim stood up from the pile of bombers, and helped Giro stand up. The lights flickered back on.

"Where'd he go?" Jim asked. Jim remembered the horrific mask, and realized with a shiver that it was a mask filled with dark, evil magic. It also must have been how the imp had gotten the bomber's password. Giro brushed himself off, then turned to Jim.

"How did you know something was wrong?" Giro asked Jim. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just had a strange feeling...." Jim turned to the other Bombers. "Hey, guys, from now on, NO SCRUBS!" Jim yelled. He felt bad though, as he was responsible for the imp's attack on Giro. "Sorry about the imp, Giro," He said. Giro shrugged it off.

"Don't be sorry. So you made a little mistake...." he said. Jim shook his head. He felt guilty.

"I've got to go..." he said, "We're going to find that imp and stop him from hurting anyone else." Jim said with determination. Giro shrugged.

"Be careful Jim. the imp will be your downfall..." Giro winked. Jim puzzled at this, then realized the hidden meaning.

"The Moon?!?" he exclaimed. Giro looked at him gravely.

"That's all I can say," He said seriously. He turned back to his telescope. Jim returned his attention to the other Bombers.

"Okay guys. Spread out. I'm going to North Clock Town. Jake, you're with me. Mike and Tom, you go to East Clock Town. Harry, you go to West Clock Town. Let's Go!" He said.

****

Dawn was breaking. Jim shot at his balloon, but he couldn't seem to hit it on the money. He stopped for a moment, examining his surroundings. He looked at the South Clock Town gate, and was shocked as a Deku Scrub walked through. He seemed determined as he ran to the Great Fairies Shrine behind Jim.

Jim went back to shooting at the balloon. A few minutes later, it suddenly popped. Jim looked down in shock. There stood the scrub, staring directly at Jim. Jim had to admit, that was pretty cool.......... 

**__**

END

of 

No Scrubs: The Bomber's Tale

but Link will return in

We Shall Greet the Morning: Anju and Kafei's Tale


End file.
